pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Myamsar
Description Myamsar is a Uberhero (a new type of unit) in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers, blades or shivs as weapons. In his hero mode, he puts his daggers together to immobolize enemies and tear them apart. Myamsar is vulnerable up close, but he can develop defensive stats as he levels up and he has a very high critical ratio. Myamsar is very effective in Versus Modes. Myamsar is unlocked when you level your Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Myamsar evolves at level 14 and level 20. Description This agile twinsword assassin slices foes faster than the eye can follow. Equipment Myamsar can use: *Blades and Shoulderguards from unlocking. *Daggers from level 10. *Shivs from level 15. Hero Mode Sic ´Em Shadow: His hero mode traps, teleports and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Hero Mode can't pass obstacles. Activate with Pon~Chaka then wait for a few seconds for him to attack. The more HP the enemy has, the longer he'll strike. Recommended for VS mode and against Dark Heroes. Does not work against big enemies. It has a lock-on time. 'Class Skills' 'Myamsar's Class Skills ' Poison Hide Occasionally poisons enemies that attack you in melee. Upgrade by enduring melee attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doppelganger. Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Hide. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Bomb. Poison Bomb User explodes when killed, dealing poison damage to a large area. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Doppelganger. Upgrade by dying repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Natural Enemy. Natural Enemy Inflicts 8x damage when attacking Taterazay and Guardira foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Bomb. Upgrade by attacking opponents who use sword and shield or greatshield. Fully upgrading this skill gives you an a welcome bonus that is 0.5x attack speed. 'Affected Class Skills' Set Skills 1 Gain an additional set skill slot. Learn this by dutifully equipping Set Skill. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 2 Gain 2 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 3 Gain 3 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 4 Gain 4 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills Myamsar originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he inherits class skills from Tondenga that allow him to equip a further four set skills. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Learned at level 9. Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Cat Uberhero Only. Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Myamsar is one of the Uberheroes who can equip the most Set Skills. As he can equip 6 once Tondenga has mastered all of his Class Skills. *Myamsar is a very fast attacker and mover. Despite him being a Dekapon. *You can hear a cat screech when he teleports to the enemy. *When an infantry enemy (Bonedeth) is blocked by a big enemy, he teleports it near him and slashes instead of teleporting to it and slashing. *When Myamsar uses the PonPata song, he runs away then does a backflip before returning to battle. *There is an error on Myamsar's Hero Mode; in Hero Select screen it says to combo his hero mode, you use the PonPon song, whereas in the game, you combo his Hero Mode with the PonChaka song. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero